


Tuesday the 17th: Extreme Kink Edition

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Billy the Sexy Male Camp Counselor is a Perverted Creep, Breast Enlargement, Bubble Bath, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Consensual, Dildo Plugs, Episode: s03e15 Tuesday the 17th, Established Relationship, F/M, Inflation, Jealousy, Large Cock, Love, Milking, Object Penetration, Penis Size, Pineapple Scent, Pregnancy Kink, Protectiveness, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Shawn's Magic Sperm, Size Kink, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Strip Cribbage, Sweet Fluffy Kinky Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, cervical fucking, painless, uterus fucking, uterus penetration, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Billy (the worst strip cribbage player ever) was also a dick who hit on Juliet while sporting a six-inch boner. Shawn was not amused. He then proceeded to wash that vile imagery from Juliet's mind.READ. THE. TAGS. For the love of god, this shit is not going to be everyone's cup of tea. If you see something you don't like, DO NOT read this FF. That being said, their sex is completely consensual and entirely painless, because Shules is a super sweet, fluffy couple no matter what they do. Kinky, but sweet.Anyone expecting any semblance of realism better turn back now.





	Tuesday the 17th: Extreme Kink Edition

**Author's Note:**

> In this FF, Clive is not a mass-murderer. The 'trial run' of their adult murder camp went off without a hitch, and now they are just waiting out the storm. 
> 
> **BETA** : TheSupernova

Once Shawn had revealed the secret behind Camp Tikihama, everyone had gone indoors for a celebratory after-party of a successful first run.

About two hours in, most of the group had split off. Gus, Billy, Sissy and Jason were in the main room playing a game of strip cribbage. Clive had gone off to watch TV in the den, Annie had wandered back to her cabin and Shawn was currently raiding the kitchen.

Because of the road blockage amidst the ever-growing storm, Juliet, Shawn and Gus had each been given a spare room on the second floor.

Juliet had stepped out onto the deck for some fresh air. This whole thing had been a colossal waste of her time, but since no one had actually died or gone missing, this night could have turned out much worse.

What Juliet hadn’t expected was walking in mid-strip cribbage to find Sissy had lost her shirt, bra and shorts, Gus had lost his shoes, Jason was still fully dressed and Billy had a six-inch boner staring her full frontal.

“Oh, god.” She immediately averted her eyes, but the images were already burned into her brain.

How long had she been outside? And why had they chosen the main room to play in? There was no way to enter or exit the house without going through the main room.

“I need a shower,” she said, and walked upstairs towards her room.

“Would you like me to join you?” Billy called out to her jokingly, stroking his cock to make a point.

She froze mid-step, her fingers clenched the railing hard, turning her knuckles white. 

A cold silence filled the air, but Juliet could still hear Billy’s voice in her head, playing on a loop.

It wasn’t Shawn’s voice that had called out to her. It wasn’t Shawn’s cock that was waiting to thrust up inside her.

It wasn’t Shawn.

* * *

The main room was trashed, and Gus and Juliet had barely stopped Shawn from beating Billy to an unrecognizable pulp. Billy barely managed to escape with only a minor wrist fracture, bruises spanning his entire body and a black eye.

Shawn had taken no time in rushing to Juliet’s side and holding her in his arms. She clung to him as if she were drowning, her heart willing to race out of her chest. As he scooped her up in his arms, she caught a brief glimpse of Billy’s small, black and blue shriveled cock and balls that would no doubt be in hiding for the next few weeks, if not months.

She wrapped her arms around Shawn’s shoulders as he carried her across the room. She grinned into his neck.

Normally Juliet wasn’t a fan of such violence, but, these were extenuating circumstances.

“Thanks,” Juliet whispered softly.

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Shawn said, “anytime.”

Shawn brought Juliet up to her room, and locked the door behind them.

* * *

“Just one more thing,” Shawn said, as he laid her down on the bed. “I need to wash his memory and scent from your mind.”

He slid his hands inside Juliet’s pants, rubbing his fingers across her clit and softly between her folds. Shawn’s slow, gentle movements began heating up her body. His lips rained kisses down along her neck, nipping and sucking.

Clothes flew in the air, each being pulled off without care and strewn around the room.

“You’re so beautiful naked, Jules,” Shawn said.

Juliet’s breasts were plump and full; heavier then they had been this morning. He lowered his head to her breasts, and gently sucked her left nipple between his lips.

A warm, swirling sensation flashed through Juliet’s body, and centered inside her left breast until the milk inside began flowing past Shawn’s lips.

Shawn’s right hand moved down between her legs. Her labia were wet, as he pulled and massaged them gently.

One by one, he inserted his fingers into her. He only managed to stretch Juliet to three fingers before she grabbed his hand. Shawn lifted his head in surprise.

“I need you, please,” Juliet begged. Anything to get the image of Billy’s cock out of her mind. She needed Shawn inside her, needed Shawn’s massive cock to fuck her, to tell Juliet that she belonged only to Shawn.

Shawn sat up, tilted his head to the side, hesitant.

“I need to stretch you with five fingers, at the least, or I’ll hurt you,” Shawn said, worried.

Juliet grinned. “Did you or did you not fuck me this morning, Shawn Spencer?”

Shawn shook his head. “Patience,”

He continued to stretch her, until he could just about fit five of his fingers inside her. When Shawn sat back, Juliet’s pussy was finally ready to receive Shawn’s cock. When soft, it wasn’t anything impressive but fully hard… he was slightly thicker then her wrist, and almost twelve inches long.

Juliet had totally scored a porn-star cock half the size of a horse, but fuck if she was going to complain.

She felt Shawn’s cock prodding at her; the large mushroom head, bareback but covered with lube, took her breath away as it slid inside her.

The pressure was almost too much at first, but when Shawn took Juliet’s right nipple in his mouth and began to drain her right breast of milk, her body fully accepted Shawn and he slid right up to the base of her cervix.

Shawn kissed her on the mouth.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly.

She took her time, breathing in Shawn’s scent. Juliet wrapped her arms around him, and took a few deep breaths.

Eventually, she nodded.

“I’m ready.”

Slowly, Shawn pressed his cock deeper inside her. It nudged against her cervix, once, twice, before breaking through. A scream of ecstasy ripped out of her throat as Shawn bottomed out inside her womb.

Shawn’s large, heavy balls smacked against her ass as he began moving. Short bursts of movement, at first, mixed in with slow, circular ministrations. He was attentive to every one of Juliet’s movements, vocalizations, breathing, and heart rhythms.

Carefully, he withdrew his cock from her womb, could feel the squeeze of her cervix as his cock head popped out. Shawn sped up his movements, punching in and out, until she finally broke down and cried out for more.

It was rare to see Juliet so unhinged and free; this is when Shawn thought she looked the most beautiful. Whenever Juliet gave herself over to Shawn so completely, so unguarded—it blew his mind that this woman was his.

Shawn fully withdrew his cock from Juliet’s body and finally gave himself over to the heady pleasure coursing through his veins. Pleasure that only Juliet could draw out.

He plunged himself back in, balls smacking against the bare skin of her ass. Shawn held himself back for two full thrusts before he lost himself inside Juliet’s body with feral abandon.

Wild, pure and beautiful.

Juliet came back from their sexual high first. She usually did, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. It drove Juliet wild to see Shawn so lost inside of her, in this heady pleasure.

Shawn was still cuming inside her. The outline of his cock inside her body was no longer visible; Shawn’s cock acted like a plug inside of her. Her abdomen was slowly increasing in size, Juliet’s womb being pumped full, and would continue to expand until Shawn’s balls were completely empty.

It was bliss, to see Shawn’s face so lost in ecstasy—Juliet couldn’t get enough.

Juliet was the only person who got to see Shawn in this state. Even Abigail hadn’t be able to sexually satisfy him to this extent. Juliet reveled in this, and eventually lost herself in Shawn once more.

* * *

Juliet laid against Shawn’s chest, relaxing inside a warm, soothing bubble bath. She idly popped some of the bubbles covering her full stomach. Shawn liked seeing her pregnant (it was a kink Juliet was more than willing to indulge). She felt the dildo plug Shawn had used to keep his cum inside her vagina.

The other side effect of this kink (and what she coins as “Shawn’s magic sperm”) is that her breasts began to naturally produce milk. At first, the milk production was temporary, but somewhere along the line her body had naturally conformed to Shawn’s specifications.

Shawn took one of Juliet’s breasts in each hand. They had enlarged almost two full cups since they had sex. Shawn’s fingers played gently with Juliet’s nipples, stretching them out and rolling them within his fingers, causing her to involuntary moan in pleasure. Shawn continued massaging her breasts, and she watched in awe as they engorged with more milk.

It was mesmerizing to watch her breasts expand within Shawn’s hands, growing heavier with each passing second.

When Shawn pulled away his hands, her breasts were four sizes larger then they had been just a few hours ago.

It was funny; no matter how much milk was stored in her breasts, she never felt any pain associated with needing to be milked. They existed only for Shawn.

“You know, I can’t go downstairs like this.” Juliet said.

“Mmm,” Shawn said, which wasn’t an answer.

Shawn rubbed his hand over Juliet’s stomach.

“How about we try for twins?” Shawn said, clearly wanting to make her look past 9 months pregnant.

“Well…”

Juliet would later blame her acquiesce on the pineapple scented bubble bath. It reminded her of Shawn, and that was all she needed to be ready for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> This FF is nothing but self-indulgent porn... I originally planned for it to be sweet, fluffy sex, but then something happened (I blame Billy). After that, I just went all in.
> 
> As a side note, Billy is really hot, and I feel (slightly) bad for making him such a dick in my FF. Slightly. Dude was asking for it, though. xD


End file.
